The Chimera Project
by That Heiderich Boy
Summary: FMA/Pokemon Crossover. When Edward wakes up in a cell with a group of chimera, he had no choice but to help them escape, all the while trying to decode the mystery of what has happened to him...
1. No 53 Persian

**A/N:** Welcome to the Chimera Project! This is one of my pride and joys, alongside _Red_ and _Paved in Blood_. It's based on a Roleplay on a forum I frequent, but with most of the characters changed, as they weren't mine, but the main plot is the same.

I was inspired to turn it into a fanfiction when, after search after search, I couldn't find a single serious Full Metal Alchemist and Pokemon crossover. So I decided to write one. I hope you enjoy this story, drop me a review with what you liked and/or improvements, and come back again!

**Notes:** The character of 'Fang' belongs to my good buddy moon-panther (who goes by that name here as well, I believe), who allowed me to use him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or FMA, but I do claim ownership over the OCs (except Fang) in this work.

* * *

Edward's golden eyes flickered open, and he found himself staring at a grey ceiling. A drop of water landed on his check, and he grunted, wiping at the wet spot with his gloved right hand.

_My head hurts… What's going on…? Is the dorm's roof leaking? I'll have to yell at Mustang to fix it then… _He mused to himself, still slightly dazed and tired.

He started to sit up, and then stopped. _Something _was around his ankle. And this was definitely not the dorm he shared with Al, now that he could see more than the ceiling. There was a pile of what looked like crates to his left – a tall pile too. The teen sat up fully, rubbing his temple with his right hand. A glance at his leg verified it – yep. He was in fact chained up.

_Great. Just what I needed. _

Now where was Al to get him out of this mess? …And tell him how he got into it. This was troublesome… He looked around some more – A cell, _perfect. _ He sighed, testing the chain around his ankle. It wasn't all that strong; he could break it, or get Al to… Where _was_ Al? Usually when Edward got into a mess, Al was right next to him. He glanced at the crate pile – it went to the ceiling almost, and had just enough room for someone to crouch at the top. The door was one of the usual prison-style ones. Boring.

It was then he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. His head whipped to the right, and he bristled, ready to strike if the movement was a foe. Edward's eyes widened when he was what had moved.

There was a person there. But not quite entirely a person. It was a girl, and she was chained up like him… But she had long – _really_ long – pointed ears that were _yellow._ And the _rest_ of her was yellow too! She even had a tail!

One word floated to the top of Edward's mind, and he quite agreed with it.

_Chimera. _

She had noticed him awaking, it seemed, as she waked half-heartedly at him, and gave a sad smile. Edward realized he was staring and looked away, eyes now focused of the stack of crates, feeling rather embarrassed. _What was going one here? Why am I in a cell with a Chimera? …And that bloody dripping sound is getting rather infuriating. It's _loud_, damnit!_

Edward made an annoyed face at the crates, his face all scrunched up and lips drawn into a pout. His ear twitched.

_Wait._

Edward's ears didn't really… do that. He reached up with his flesh hand and patted the side of his head, where his ear was.

Or, rather, _should_ be. His eyes widened in panic, and he kept patting at his head, before his fingertips grazed something near the _top_ of his head. He grabbed it, then winced in pain.

_Why are my ears on top of my head?_

They didn't feel like ears should, either. They felt more like… _Cat ears! So that probably meant…_

He looked behind himself and spotted a cream-coloured tail sprouting from the base of his spine, poking out of a hole in his pants. _Damn. _ It was definitely a cat's tail, even if it curled at the end in a funny way.

_Wait a second. This can only mean one thing… _

"I'm a chimera!" Edward yelped, pulling franticly at the chain.

"Join the club." A voice said quietly from behind him.

He turned his head and looked at the speaker – the yellow girl. She was still watching him, hr head tilted to the side. He gave her a wary look.

"All of us are chimera." She continued "So you aren't alone. What's your name?"

"Edward…" He said, quite confused. This was all very strange, he had to get out of here and find Al _now! _

He looked away from the yellow girl, a bit unnerved. What did she mean, 'All of us'? Were there more chimera here?

Sure enough, there were several others in the room. He could only see the yellow-girl and a tall man clearly. This guy was looking at him as well, and he also had freakishly long ears, even if they were blue this time. His face looked like a dog's muzzle, and he had a spike poking out of his chest, through a torn shirt. He was very dog-like, and that made Edward uneasy… _Must be the cat that I've been fused with… _

The canine man smiled at him in a creepy way. Edward inched back a few inches, and then turned back to the yellow-girl. She was chuckling a bit, long black hair falling over one eye. She had red spots on her face, one on each cheek… He hadn't noticed before.

"My name's Roni." She told him when she was done laughing, offering him a hand. He shook it, still in a bit of a daze. "You've been out of it for quite a while, so we haven't been able to get to know you. This is Fang." She pointed at the dog-man. "And over there are Mary, Buck, and Anthony. Ariel is hiding on the crates or something." She motioned to a different part of the room each time she said a name.

Edward turned to look at each spot she had pointed at. First was a shortish bulky girl covered with what looked like fine orange fur. She had blue fins sprouting from her wrists, and a pair of twin tails, one wrapped around her leg, the other waving lazily behind her. She looked annoyed, and was shooting him a nasty look. _Moving on, then! _

To that girl's left was a massive male, looking about in his late twenties. He had… antlers? And they had a black ball attached. _What kind of animals had they been fused with? _ This guy was staring at the bars, like he wanted to bend them…

Edward sighed. He couldn't take much more of this… what the _hell_ was going on? Why was he a chimera? And what kind of animals were they mixed with? He could tell he was some kind of cat, and that guy was a deer of some kind… but the others…?

He glared down at the shackle around his leg as it clanked, and grabbed it with his right hand, yanking. It shattered in his grip. He stood up and walked over to the bars, slipping into a more comfortable state of mind – _What can I learn that can get us out of here? _

He tested the bars – they were pretty strong, so he probably couldn't bend them. He studied them closely. Obviously metal, but what kind… After studying them, he came to a conclusion. _Probably steel, high grade… around 2% carbon then? Not to hard. _

With a clap and a flash of light, the bars were gone, and Edward turned back to the yellow-girl –Roni, rather – and smirked.

"Let's go."


	2. No 25 Pikachu

**A/N:** Chapter two already? That was fast! heh. It is. I just want to get this down before I forget my plots and things.

Apologies about the fact that I can't do battle scenes very well, but I tried. I hope you enjoy it, drop a review with what you liked or what needed improvement, and come back again!

**Notes:** To my reviewers!

XyaoiXstoryXfangirlX: Thanks for dropping by, and I'm glad you liked it!

Suzuku90: I'd love to see what you come up with for yours! And it's nice to be first with something for once, hehe.

tsubasa95: Yep, as you can see in this chapter, he does. And you're close! ;3

Another note: You can probably see that my chapters have odd names. I wonder if any of you can guess what they mean!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA or Pokemon, just this badly-written fic and the OCs (except Fang, who is my friend's)

* * *

"Let's go."

Roni gaped at Edward, amazed at what he had just done. She had seen alchemy before, but never without a circle. Who was this guy? She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and then pointed at her ankle.

"Do you mind?" She said, smiling slightly.

Edward slipped over and grabbed the chain in his hands, giving it a sharp tug. It snapped easily, much like his had, and Roni stood up. He returned to where the bars had been without a word, and poked his head out to look around. He couldn't see anything of interest in the hallway – it was just plain cement with no windows in sight. But it… _felt_ different. It didn't feel empty…

It was like he could feel tiny movements everywhere… And he could hear soft scuffling sounds and squeaks. In a split second, Edward's eyes had locked on a mouse, shuffling in a corner of the hall. Something inside him twitched and told him to leap, but he repressed it. The cat again…

_Food. We may not have food again soon so we must kill it. The kits need food…_

What the hell?

Edward shook his head. This was insane. First he was a chimera, and now a voice in his head? This was insane. But no time for that now! He had to get out and find Al, and then find a way to fix himself.

Then, a voice behind him spoke up. It was deep, a man's, so it wasn't Roni. He turned his head. It was the dog-man who was speaking.

"There are guards coming. We should leave." He said, walking towards Ed. His ears were pressed back, and his eyes had a strange look about them.

"How can you tell?" Ed hissed, his own ears flattening.

"I can _feel_ them. And don't ask me how, I don't know." He said, shifting into a battle stance. Ed was wary, but did the same.

Roni and the others filled out there ranks, including two he hadn't actually seen before – another feline, a girl, who had a long curly tail and blue fur, and a boy… Who had... flowers sprouting from his wrists? The hell?

There wasn't much time for Ed to think this over, however, when, sure enough, a group of guards came around the corner, armed with guns. They all froze for a moment when they saw the bars gone. This was a mistake.

The dog man – Fang, that was his name – had taken that split second to dart forward and slam the palm of his hand upwards into a man's jaw. Ed heard a crack and saw the man collapse back into the group of guards. One was pinned under his fallen comrade, but soon scrambled out from under him.

That single blow was the catalyst for the blurred events that broke out a second afterwards.

Edward heard a gunshot and instinctively ducked down onto all fours, transmuting his metal arm with a crack – thank goodness it was till there. Another shot, this time barely missing Roni's head – what was she doing, she wasn't armed for combat!

Then the voice in Edward's head reared up again, this time completely taking over.

_Kill the threat. Protect the kits._

Edward leapt, his arm-blade glinting dully. His target saw him too late to shoot.

_Kill the threat. Protect the kits._

The sharp steel sliced cleanly through muscle, bone, and tendons, nearly severing the guard's left arm. The wounded man yelled in pain, but was muffled a split second later by a boot to the mouth.

_Kill the threat. Protect the kits._

Edward hissed with a primal need for blood, eyes glazed over with a dangerous hunter's glint. He continued to rip up the fallen guard until a loud bang rang out, and the blond staggered backwards. Another guard had fired at him and the bullet struck his left arm, near the elbow.

Roni and Fang had both seen this, and the former yelled out in shock, staring as Edward just stood there, eyes wide and shocked. He staggered, before falling with a thud to the floor. There was a crack as his head hit the cement, and he lay still.

Fang took no more time; he motioned to Mary, the girl with orange fur. Mary nodded and the two of them ran forward, Fang with his fists at the ready, and Mary with her fanged teeth bared. Another gunshot round echoed loudly, a bullet clipping through Fang's ear and another barely missing Roni yet again, as she crouched down next to the fallen Edward.

Fang's blow hit first, his fist slamming into the side of a man's head, knocking him out. Growling – his ear hurt – the canine swung again, knocking down another guard.

"Try not to kill! And how is the kid?" He called, bringing down a man with a sharp kick to the groin.

"He's bleeding badly! I don't know if I can remove the bullet either… It might have shattered the bones in his shoulder…" Roni answered, running her hands through Edward's blood-stained hair. She look worried, her forehead furrowed and a frown on her face.

"Anthony, go help her, Buck and Ariel, you help us!" Fang yelled.

Anthony – the boy with flowers – nodded and slipped next to Roni, placing one of his hands on hers.

"We'll help him, don't worry…" He whispered, his voice calm.

After a few minutes, the fighters had knocked out or chased away the remaining guards, and joined Anthony and Roni in a cluster around Ed.

"What do we do? He's one of us; we can't let him die…" Roni said, voice wavering on the brink of tears. "What _can_ we do?"

"We can take good care of him. We can try to heal him." Anthony whispered.

"Or we can get out of here first. No point risking our necks to save him here, the guards will be back." Mary hissed.

"I'll carry him." Fang offered, gently scooping the teen into his arms, trying his level best not to jar him around too much.

Edward whimpered in pain, however, his eyes flicking open.

_My arm feels so… heavy. And warm… why is that? It's throbbing too. This isn't good…_

"Don't worry. We'll get you somewhere safe." Fang reassured the boy.


	3. No 380 Latias

**A/N:** Sorry about the lateness of this one... School started again after Christmas, and you know what that means! And Exams are coming up, so I may be a bit late on the update for a while.

**Notes:** Nothing that I can think of this time. Have fun.

**Disclaimer: **don't own Pokemon or FMA, Fang is (c) to moon-panther (ShadowSha on here)

* * *

Roni trailed behind the rest of the group absently, her dark eyes locked on what little of Edward she could see from behind Fang. All she could really make out was the top of his head, tail, and feet… He was so small, but so brave; he had gotten them out of the cage, which none of the other could do. She bit her lip. What if he died? She would feel so guilty. She had just stood there as he put his life on the line in that bizarre display of bravery and foolishness. She had been scared. She bit her lip and hung her head. Her fear had prevented her from helping…

As if sensing the fellow chimera's thoughts, Anthony fell back, walking beside Roni. The thin boy seemed to give off an aura of calmness, and the smell of roses he was always giving off helped. He smiled at Roni, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why so down, Roni?" He asked softly, flicking a strand of white hair behind his ear.

"It's Edward. I… Just feel so guilty." She confessed.

Anthony frowned, moving his hand from her shoulder to her cheek, withdrawing is slightly after being slightly shocked by the red patch. Then he moved it to her chin, lifting it.

"Roni, it's not your fault. We'll save him, and I'm sure he will tell you the same thing when we do."

Roni nodded reluctantly, and kept walking.

The corridors were rather drab, grey concrete with no windows. The one the group was walking in seemed to go on forever, their footsteps echoing dully against the walls, occasionally punctuated by a low moan from the wounded Edward. He was bleeding still, his entire left shoulder covered in the thick red liquid.

Fang glanced down at the boy for the thousandth time, his brow furrowed with worry. He growled softly and glanced back at the others. They were all walking at the same slow pace as him, shooting each other worried glances and whispering every so often. He looked back at Edward.

"You better not die on me, boy, or I'll kick your ass from here to hell and back." He whispered, frowning.

Rather suddenly, the corridor ended in a loading dock. The large room was full of cages, all of which seemed to contain animals of varying strange shapes and sizes, some sleeping, others staring out of the metal bars. The far end of the room was open to the night air, but was mostly filled with the open doors of a large cargo truck.

There was a single cage in the centre of the room, which was empty.

Fang placed Edward gently on the floor in front of the empty cage, and started to walk around the room, examining each cage. One held a hyena-like creature with entirely black fur which was pacing back and forth in its prison. Another held a gigantic red-and-cream dog with black stripes, which was spewing smoke from its nostrils. And yet another contained a massive winged beast with grey rocky skin, chewing at the bars with saw blade teeth.

"What the hell…" Fang whispered, his ears pressing back.

_That's an Areodactyl. The others are a Mightyena and an Arcanine._

What the…

Fang looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. When he found none, he settled on the fact that it was in his head. He frowned.

His ear twitched when he heard a low, pained whine, unlike any sound that Edward had made. He turned around, and noticed ripples like those caused by heat inside the 'empty' cage.

"Who's there?" He called.

The shimmer materialized into a strange red creature. It was hovering a few inches from the cage bottom, and looked weak. It wasn't all that big, a bit over four feet, and covered in what looked like fluffy down. A pair of gold eyes shone in its red-and-white face as it watched Fang. The creature was vaguely dragon-like, with two sharp wings protruding from its back.

'_He's going to die soon.'_ A voice echoed in the minds of all nearby, sounding very much female.

"He won't." Roni hissed from behind the creature.

The red dragon turned to face Roni, and looked down at Edward, eyes sad.

_'I can help him. There is no other purpose for me now, but to help him.'_

She shut her eyes and concentrated, and disappeared. A second later, she appeared again, hovering closer to the ground outside the cage and painting. She was weakened incredibly, but still going. She hovered slowly to Edward's side, whatever force that was holding her up weakening. The chimeras were staring at her, in shock at this strange creature, and her ability to float and talk in their minds. What was she…?

_Latias._ Chimed the voice in Fang's head.

"Latias…?" He echoed.

'_Correct._' She responded, swiveling her head back so she could look at Fang, and then slowly turning back to Edward.

'_Right now, you are our only hope, my entire world is depending on you, and your world as well. I was sent here to assist you, and was captured by your scientists… But I can still help, if even in a small way. You must find the open gate that is connecting our worlds and close it. Good luck…'_ She transmitted weakly.

Then, she started to mumble, using her real voice, and shut her eyes. She started to glow and the light around her burst off in a blue wave as a star-like point of light burst upwards. The light settled itself on Edward, apparently being absorbed into his body. The wound in the boy's shoulder disappeared, the bullet clattering to the concrete floor. He didn't wake up, but looked fine.

The creature, however, looked like she was wavering on the brink of death. She tottered slightly in midair, then whatever power holding her up as she hovered vanished, and she hit the floor, head knocking to the concrete with a crack. She didn't move.

Fang stepped forward, the voice in his head urging him.

"…She's dead." He mumbled. He knew, but didn't know how he knew… Something was telling him so.


	4. No 448 Lucario

**A/N:** Hey all! Exams are over now (finally!) so I may have more free time to work on this. My classes this semester are way easier too. So I'll try to update more.

And you may have noticed this - I changed my username! The old one was so... cheesy. And I love this one, so hey.

Enjoy the story, and as always, R&R!

**Disclaimer:** FMA and Pokemon are not mine, sadly. : Fang Belongs to moon-panther/ShadowSha

* * *

Edward opened his eyes.

The grey ceiling was hovering over him again, dull and damp and drab. He frowned. This scene was awful familiar…

But this time, a round yellow face framed by dark hair was staring down at him to one side. Two blue eyes blinked worriedly at him. It was that girl… what was her name again? ...Roni, yes.

"Are you alright, Edward? That… Creature helped you… It… No, she, saved your life." She told him, reaching out a thin hand and brushing a few golden strands from his face. A second after, she drew her hand back and blushed a bit.

Edward blinked slowly, frowning. He remembered pain. Blood. Death. He… he'd killed someone. As soon as the thought sunk in, his eyes widened and he started to sit up. He was a murderer. Something in the back of his head tugged at his thoughts, like before, and he froze.

_We are not a murderer. We killed the threat. The kits need us._

What the **hell.**

He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but calmed slightly when the scent of roses flitted under his sensitive nose. He turned his head and was face to face with a white-haired boy. He was the flowery one, named Anthony. Edward examined him a bit, since he hadn't got much of a chance before. He was a bit taller than Edward was (grr), thin, and very pale, with a slight _green_ look to him. His hair was white, but the roots seemed brown…

"Are you alright, Edward?" He said, withdrawing the hand after noting the blond's wide-eyed look.

"Yeah, fine." Edward mumbled back, getting to his feet. He tested his left arm a bit – no wound, no pain. Odd. He looked around a bit

Near the cage, that Fang guy was kneeling next to a red-and-white… thing. He didn't know quite what it was – he'd investigate later. There were animals in cages all around. The rest of their little ragtag group was starting to examine those. Edward went over and kneeled next to the red thing.

He placed his flesh hand on its neck, surprised how soft it was. He sat there in silence for a moment, stroking the fluffy down and just… staring. Something inside him was giving off a great sadness he didn't understand; like it had lost something very important. The sad feeling was starting to spill into the rest of his mind, much to his confusion.

Fang watched him quietly, head tilted to one side. The child was very interesting. He'd heard tell of the famed Fullmetal Alchemist, but never seen him in person. He was a puzzle wrapped in an enigma, that boy. He found himself smiling rather lovingly, like a father would at his son.

Fang stood up, striding towards the truck that filled up an entire side of the loading dock. He slid around the door and the large cargo area to the cab of the truck. He stuck his head through the window and let out a snorting laugh. The moron who owned this truck had left the keys in. That was good for them, but bad for the driver!

Fang returned to the back and poked his head around the cargo bay door.

"All of you, on the truck! Some moron left the keys in!" He called before returning to the cab. He climbed in and waited, watching the group as best he could through the small grubby window to the cargo hold.

As the rest of them loaded into the back without much dialogue – they were still rather stunned from the incident directly before. But Edward was still sitting next to the fallen Latias. Roni looked back at him.

"Come on, Edward… We're leaving." She said softly.

He looked up at her, eyes wide and surprised looking, and nodded. He looked back at the red dragon.

"We can't leave her…" He whispered.

Roni returned to Edward's side, frowning.

"I guess we could take her with us… give her a proper burial somewhere." She said, kneeling beside her as well.

The two carefully lifted the limp body – she was surprisingly light for her size – and carried her into the back of the truck. After they were in, Fang banged on the window.

"Everyone in?"

But before anyone could answer, there was a loud bang and a metal slug bounced off one of the cargo hold's metal doors, leaving a dent behind. Down one of the hallways, yelling could be heard…


	5. No 162 Furret

**A/N: ** oh hay another chapter. I hope you like this one. Apologies about the shortness though, just wanted to clear up the cliffhanger (man I hate those), but I promise the next chapter will be longer.

**Notes:** To Suzuku90 - She doesn't like him, don't worry. She's just never really known boys except Anthony (whom she knows), so she's not sure how to treat the more spunky Edward. C;

R&R all!

**Disclaimer:** FMA and Pokemon are not mine, sadly. Fang Belongs to moon-panther/ShadowSha

* * *

From the hall, the one they hadn't come from, a cream, blue, and gold blur darted towards the truck, followed a metre or two behind by a small group of armed guards. It screeched to a halt just after taking a flying leap into the cargo hold and turned to face outwards again.

"Fight them off, or just hightail it, move, move, move!" the once-blur yelled, a thin wisp of smoke curling from the cigarette clenched in his jaws.

Edward gaped at the newcomer, and everyone else was more wary. Roni examined him.

He was tall and thin, with a long, thin, almost boneless looking body covered in cream and brown fur. His body was low-slung, like a ferret's, from the waist down, and he wasn't wearing anything but a military issue coat with nothing under it. He had a mop of golden-blond hair with two brown ears poking from it. He had a large, very fluffy tail as well.

A few more bullets bounced off the truck doors, and the newcomer yelled again.

"Fight back, come on! If the rest of you are the way you should be, you can fight back!"

A second after he spoke, the man removed the cigarette from his mouth and sprayed a stream of tiny star-shaped lights from his mouth at the guards. Roni joined Edward in staring gaping-faced at the chimera, until a voice chimed in her head, soft, sweet, and motherly.

_We can help. Let me show you._

She felt something warm and tingly arc from the sides of her face and up her ears, a loud cracking accompanying it as it went. Finally there was a loud crackling roar as a blue-white bolt of electricity raced from the tips of her ears, striking the wall just over the heads of their attackers. _How did she…?_

Edward had turned his head to follow the bolt in shock, an a second after the impact, that voice from before, the one who had told him to protect the kits, bubbled up into his mind.

_Us too. We can help._

His forehead was warm, and it felt as if a great pressure was building up there. He hissed at the odd feeling, shaking his head slightly. It was then that a bright red beam of light burst forth, making impact with a wall and shattering the spot it hit, rocks flying.

They were quickly racing away from the scene, Fang pressing the gas pedal to the floor. The sudden lurch of the truck taking off almost sent Edward flying, but he was caught by a deft grab from the newcomer, who had replaced the cigarette in his mouth seconds before. He found himself staring up into an all-too familiar face. He shouldn't be here. Didn't Mustang go to the ends of the earth to make sure his subordinates were safe? This didn't make sense to the teen, and he frowned, mulling this over in his head. The fuzzy man spoke.

"You ok, Boss? You look worried."


End file.
